Running Forgotten
by DanniMarie
Summary: Running was her whole life, however what happens to her when she forgets whom she’s running from? And how is this Inuyasha who saved her? Has she found somewhere she can feel safe, or is it all going to be ripped away from her like everything else she has
1. 001

A/N: I hope that every one who reads this loves it. I've worked very hard on it and I can tell you that this is a 'one-of-a-kind' story. Please pay heed to the rating, it's there for a reason, I don't over rate or under rate any of my stories to get readers, I rate for what happens in the story. 'Running Forgotten' is rated 'R' for sexual content, some harsh languish, violence, and some hard themes.

I already know the out come of this story, however I love to hear input from others. If I like it, I may just change it.

Charters that you will see:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Lady Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura.

Sub Charters: Rin, and Koga.

Running Forgotten

Part 001

By: DanniMarie

Running, that's all she could do to keep alive. Just keep on running.

The snow that had fallen the night before had frozen due to the cold weather and was cutting deep into her bear feet as she ran, however she didn't stop from the pain… Pain, that what her whole life was… Pain, lies, hurt, death, betrayal, she knew them all to well.

"Over this way!" A loud voice yelled from behind her.

'No, they can't find me, I'll never go back.' She yelled in her mind. She had to keep running. She looked ahead and saw a clearing, if she could make it to the other side she would be safe in the Western land, they couldn't get to her there.

Without wasting any time she picked up her speed and ran though the thick forest. Not taking the time to scream out in pain as the frozen ground bit at her small feet, nor did she slow down when the trees reached out to grab her.

'Almost there!' She thought as she head them following after her. They had seen her and where almost on her.

'Run, have to keep running, just a little further…'

However she wasn't expecting them to have stopped. She too stopped right in the middle of the clearing and looked back. There where about twenty of them, over the years their number had grown. When it all started, there has only been one or two, however she had always outsmarted them, no mater how many.

"She ain't worth it." One said looking over to the others. Had they finally given up on her, after fifteen years, was it really over?

"We have to take her back. You know what he'll do to us if we don't come back with her." Other said.

"We could always say that she died." Yet another spoke.

"All I know is I ain't going out there!" The first one yelled over the other, pointing to where she was.

What was wrong where she was? Looking around she couldn't figure it out. Had she already crossed over into the Western land? Was she already safe? Joy began to feel her when she heard it.

Looking down, she found why the man had not followed her. She wasn't standing in a clearing, she was standing in the middle of a frozen lake. Terror began to over take her once more as she saw on man start to walk out to her.

"Siu, walk light. There's not telling how thick this is." She heard one call out to his comrade.

'No, this can't be happening." She yelled to herself. She looked back around to the other side. She as almost there… if only she could make it there. Without wasting any more time, she took off running. However the man had to pick up speed. The sound of cracking ice, stopped both as the looked down.

"Siu! Get back over here before you fall under!" The other men yelled.

"Shit!" The man looked back over to the girl. "This isn't over. When spring comes, we'll find you and make you pay for running us around like this. You hear me!" Siu yelled to her. He turned around and walked slowly back over to his friend. However before he got all the way there he turned around, bow strung.

Without waiting for him to shoot, she took off ruing again. She was almost there. The ice was cracking more now that she was running again and she knew that she had to watch where she stepped. She let out an ear-pressing scream when the arrow hit her in her left leg, sending her hard into the ground.

'No.' Was all she could think as she felt the frozen waters consume her fragile and broken body. As she got sweep under all she could think was… 'It's finely over…I'm free now'


	2. 002

A/N: I hope that every one who reads this loves it. I've worked very hard on it and I can tell you that this is a 'one-of-a-kind' story. Please pay heed to the rating, it's there for a reason, I don't over rate or under rate any of my stories to get readers, I rate for what happens in the story. 'Running Forgotten' is rated 'R' for sexual content, some harsh languish, violence, and some hard themes.

I already know the out come of this story, however I love to hear input from others. If I like it, I may just change it.

Charters that you will see:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Lady Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura.

Sub Charters: Rin, and Koga.

Running Forgotten

Part 002

By: DanniMarie

Warmth, she felt warmth…

Where was she?

Had she died?

Was this heaven?

She was partly hoping that it was, and then she could rest knowing that she was safe and that she didn't have to run anymore. However the other part of her prayed that she was still alive. She didn't wont to die without… with out what?

Something wasn't right? She felt as thought there was something missing, something that she was suppose to do…or did… or...or…or what?

And this whole thing about feeling safe… wasn't she safe? Why would she fear for her safety?

The sound of talking voices took her mind away from what she was trying to figure out.

'Maybe they know.' She told herself, lessening in on what they where talking about.

"How is she?" Came a male voice, it was soft and kind, she liked it.

"I don't know. She was frozen when I found her and that leg wound is going to make it hard for her to walk for some time." An older women's voice said. So she was the one that has found her?

"She's so thin and pale." Said a younger voice, that of a child.

"Shippo, don't say those thins. She looked like she's had a hard life." Came yet other voice. How many people where in the room?

"I would say that she has had a very tuff life."

"What makes you say that Lady Kaede?"

"Will Songo, wile I was changing her clothing, getting her out of those wet frozen rags, I couldn't help put notice that she is covered in scars. And then there's that mark on her lower back… it's one that I've never seen before. Whoever our little friend is, she has had a really ruff time." Kaede said moving around.

"I wonder what her name is?" The little child asked.

"I'm sure you can ask she yourself, when she wakes up." Come the male voice.

"Come we could leave so that our friend can rest." Songo said as she stood up and looked around the room. She walked over and picked up her fire cat Kilala and walked to the door. However, before she could make it to the door, Kilala jumped out of her arms and jumped onto the bed where the young girl rested. She curled up close to her chest and started to purr.

Everyone looked at Songo. "What just happened?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. She's never done that before." Songo said and walked over to pick the cat up, when she moved to grab her, Kilala jumped up and growled at Songo. Jumping back Songo and the other looked on as Kilala curled up again and purred as if nothing had happened. Songo went to reach out, but Miroku stopped her.

"Songo, lever her. For whatever reassign, Kilala looks as though she's protecting her." He told her, still holding on to her arm. She looked over to him, and then back to the bed.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"For that answer we are all just going to have to wait till she wakes up." Kaede said as she walked to the door. "We came leave now, Kilala will watch over her for the time being." And with that they walked out.

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

Why was it so hard to wake up?

What had happened to her?

Pulling all her mental strength she had, she opened her eyes, to see the sun shinning in though a small window. She closed her eyes quickly, and tried again. This time it wasn't so bright.

Looking around, the first thing that she noted was how her head hurt. Her neck hurt every time she moved, she could only guise what the rest of her body would feel like. Hearing the door open she saw an older woman walk in with a try of some sort. When she looked over and saw the young girl was awake she smiled and walked over to her bedside.

"So you are going to live?" She said in a sweet tone, and gave a sweet smile.

"Whe…" She began to ask, however her thought was as dry as a hot summers day.

"Hold on. Let me get you some water." She said as he walked over to a table and poured a glass of water. "My name is Kaede. You've been in my home for the last few days and I have been taking care of you. Well, with the help off Kilala." She said as she handed her the water.

When she gave her a questioning look, Kaede looked down to where Kilala was still sleeping. The girl followed her gaze and when she saw the small fire cat. She couldn't help but smile.

"Here take this." She said and handed her the water.

Taking it and drinking it down, she looked up to see a shocked looked on the old woman's face.

"Sorry" She said lowing her head.

"Why? You where thirsty." She spoke. "So do you have a name?"

"I'm… I'm… I don't remember." She looked down. Why didn't she recall her own name? What had happened to her? Where was she?

Kaede looked down at the girl and took a seat next to her. "That's all right, I'm sure you'll recall what happened in due time."

"Kagome" The girl said out loud. "I think my name is Kagome."

"There, that's a start. Now don't you worry about anything, your safe from what ever was after you."

"Thank you." Kagome said looking up to the women. "Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, hun, I wasn't the one who saved you, I just found you at my front door rapped up in a blanket." She said walking over to the tray and picking up some white bandages and walking back over to the bed.

"Then who…" Kagome asked. Was it one of those other voices that she had heard before? Had one of them saved her?

"Oh have a idea, we all do." She said, as she looked her over. "It was our woodland friend, our guardian." By looking at Kagome, Kaede knew that she had no clue as to whom she was talking about.

"His name is Inuyasha. He's been looking over the village and people here for over fifty years. But enough about him, how do you feel?"

"Like I died."

Laughing Kaede, pulled back to covers to have a look at her wounded leg. Kagome winced as she pulled back the blood stained cloth. Setting up so that she could she why she hurt so badly, she saw the wound that was cussed by an arrow… an arrow?

Flashback

_Without waiting for him to shoot, she took off ruing again. She was almost there. The ice was cracking more now that she was running again and she knew that she had to watch where she stepped. She let out an ear-pressing scream when the arrow hit her in her left leg, sending her hard into the ground. _

End flashback

"I was running from some one…" She said more to herself then to Kaede. Kaede looked over to her and saw the slight sine of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, whoever was after you wont find you here. This Village is unknown to many and you have to have a guide to it. And even then, if you are not welcome, you have to deal with Inuyasha. He doesn't like unwelcome people to come into his village."

"His?"

"Will, he may not live among us anymore, but her grads this place as if we where all family."

"Why?"

"My you ask a lot of questions. I'll tell you what. If I get you something to eat, and you eat it ALL, I'll tell you everything I know about that young man."

"Deal!" Kagome said, you didn't have to ask her twice to eat food.

Coming back into the room, after getting a tray of food, Kaede saw the Kagome had pulled herself all the way up and was setting up in bed. Walking over she put the tray down and Kagome picked up some bread that was there, and then turned to look at the older women.

"It all stared fifty six years ago, Inuyasha and his mother lived here in the village happily, his father was killed and so it was just the two of them. I never did see such a happy little boy, he loved his mother with all his heart. She was loved but everyone here did so much for us. I was only ten at the time and I recall playing with him, he would always play jokes on others and fight with all the other little boys. He always longed to be like them, just to be a full-blood."

"He was only have human?"

"He IS only half human, and half dog demon. His mother fell in love with the master and lord of these lands, and he returned those feelings. However, they where not meant to be together. Only after a few years he died, no one knows why, or how, all she ever told us was that he was gone. Shortly after that, she had little Inuyasha, He become the joy in her life. She told everyone that he looked so much like his father." Kaede spoke.

"He looked like any other boy, well except for his silver hair, golden eyes and claws. All the mothers couldn't help but talk about how nice it would be when he got older, for him to marry their daughters. He would prove to be a great husband and caretaker.

"The men couldn't wait till he was old enough to take him hunting. With his claws and golden eyes, they knew that he would make a great hunter. They didn't know how right they would be. Inuyasha was, is a fast learner. It only took the men to tell him what to do and he just did it. That was when he was five." She laughed. "He was our youngest hunter, and yet the best."

"So what happened, to make him run to the forest?" Kagome asked moving on to a piece of fruit.

"His mother, Hoku (1) was a very skilled fighter, her father was general for the lord and was one of the best warriors. Hoku took after her father and learned everything there was to know about fighting, war, anything and everything. Back then the Northern lord was trying everything in his power to take over this part of the West. Hoku took it apon herself to make sure that the village was not taken. She trained all the men and even some women, she wasn't about to let the other Lord take what belonged to her love.

"The battle was long and it seemed to be like we where wining, when it happened. Everyone stopped and looked over to see Lady Hoku down with a sword digging right into her heart. We all felt the pain as we saw her fall to the ground. And what happened next…oh what happened next none of us would ever forget.

"Young Inuyasha ran to his mother, begging for her to get up, begging for her not to leave him. However she was already passing. There was nothing we could do for her. She had done so much for this little run down village, and when she needed us most, we couldn't do a thing.

"Feeling the lose of his mother, something come over him. We all watched on in utter fear at what he did next. We never saw him, but we saw the body falling. And the blood, there was so much blood. He had taken out every enemy in the whole places in less then a few minutes. When it was all over the poor child was covered in blood, and his eyes where just as red. We where all to scared to move, in fear that he would think that we where his enemy too. He walked over to his mother and picked her up and took off into the woods. We never saw him after that, however we always knew that he was there. Every winter we would find fresh meat at our doors, we have never been attacked and he even saves other… like you child.

"I don't know what happened to you out there, and I don't know why, but Inuyasha saved you from whatever was after you, and as long as you stay here in the village, he'll always protect you." She finished looking down to see that all her food had been eaten.

"Well now, lets get you back to bed, you have a lot of healing to do." And with that she picked up the tray and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

(1) I never knew what Inuyasha's mother's name was. If anyone knows pleas tell me and I'll fix it.


	3. 003

A/N: I hope that every one who reads this loves it. I've worked very hard on it and I can tell you that this is a 'one-of-a-kind' story. Please pay heed to the rating, it's there for a reason, I don't over rate or under rate any of my stories to get readers, I rate for what happens in the story. 'Running Forgotten' is rated 'R' for sexual content, some harsh languish, violence, and some hard themes.

I already know the out come of this story, however I love to hear input from others. If I like it, I may just change it.

Charters that you will see:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Lady Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura.

Sub Charters: Rin, and Koga.

I would also like to thank 'Silent Bloody Tears' for being the first person to read and review. Thank you very much. I hope that you like this part.

Also, the first few parts are going to go slow, however, they will get better. And yes, Inuyasha and Kagome will meat each other, just not yet.

Running Forgotten

Part 003

By: DanniMarie

One week, it had been one week, and all she could remember was her name, or what she thought was her name. In the beginning it had frustrated her to the point that she couldn't sleep. However now, she had gotten used to it and liked having this 'free' feeling.

Part of her feared that she was forgetting something important. What if she had a family to get back to? What life had she forgotten? What fear has she forgotten?

All these thoughts ran though her head day and night, but had gotten her nowhere. Lady Kaede had told her over and over, that if she didn't rest, her wounds wouldn't heal and that she could end up getting sick due to an infection.

Knowing that the old miko was right she thought it best to let it rest for now. She would have all the time she needed to find out what she had forgotten when she was healed.

Her cuts had healed only to show little pink scares, but the wound in her leg was giving her the most worry. It had stopped bleeding and was healing slow, but whenever she moved, she felt as fire was eating her alive. Kaede said that she feared that the arrow had priced one of her main mussels and that it would take the longest to heal, and that she may have to learn how to walk all over again. The thought wasn't as bad as she had thought. It would mean that she had to stay here, for a long wile.

Already during her stay she had made some friends. The first had been Lady Kaede, her 'keeper' so to say. Then there was Sango. She was just a little older then herself and she loved talking with her. She had learned that Sango was an orphan from a village near the one she was now in. She didn't remember how she had gotten there at the time, but know she believed that it had been Inuyasha, who had saved her.

Ever sense then, she had called this her home. She was studying under Lady Kaede to be a healer, however she was also a very skilled hunter. She had told Kagome that whenever she was out hunting with the others, it just came to her, like it was in her blood. Kagome had told her that it may have been, she didn't recall anything from her family, maybe her father or mother where skilled hunters before they had been killed?

Aside from Lady Kaede and Sango, she had also come to know Miroku and Shippo. Miroku was a traveling monk, till he had come here. He said that he felt like this was where he had been lead to and couldn't find it in his heart to leave till he found out why. To Kagome and the others, it seemed that it was because all the young women and mainly Sango. Even in the short time she had known them, Kagome could see that the young monk had a soft spot for the young orphan.

And then there was Shippo. The mere thought of the little fox demon, made her smile. Much like Sango, Shippo too was an orphan, however Sango was a twenty two year old orphan, Shippo was only seven. He was a bundle of joy that was smiling all the time; it was because of him that she had not gone crazy yet.

Lady Kaede had told her that she was not to leave her bed till she said that it was okay to do so. The little fox demon had come in every day to play with her. He would tell her stories about the others and how he dreamed to be as great as Inuyasha one day. However whenever she asked him about Inuyasha, he wouldn't tell her anything and then leave the room. He would say that it wasn't anything to worry about, that it was safe, and that's all she needed to know. She felt at ease knowing that the little fox trusted this Inuyasha so much.

"Kagome, are you awake?" Shippo asked as he walked over to the bed.

"No, just thinking." She said looking down to the little fox. She moved over so that he could jump up and sit next to her.

"So what story do you wont to hear today?" He asked as a wide smile graced his lips.

"hmm, Let me see." She said, putting her fingers up t her lip. "Oh I know, how about something that has to do with Inuyasha?"

Before the little fox could jump off the bed, she grabbed onto his tail and pulled him up to her.

"Come on Shippo, whenever I ask about him, you run out of the room. Why wont you talk about him?"

Fighting to get down, he looked at her. "Put me down and I'll talk." He said giving up hope that he would get down by himself. Setting him down onto the bed, she waited. "So what do you wont to know?"

"All I know is what Lady Kaede has told me, and that seems to be all that everyone knows. Is there more to know?"

"Yes and no. The villagers believe that he stays in the woods and never comes out, but he dose. Every night he comes out, he loves walking around the village at night. He told me ones that it felt like he really had a home, like he had a family again." He told her looking down.

"Wait, you talk to him?" Kagome asked. As far as she was told, no one had seen him, let alone talk to him.

"Yeah, every night. We… oh no…I said to much…he's going to hurt me?" He said looking around. Kagome laughed, Shippo did over react some times.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt my story teller." She said, hugging him.

They stopped when a knock came to the door. Looking to see who it was, they saw Miroku walk in.

"Oh here you are Shippo. Sango and Lady Kaede needed your help with dinner, and I'm here to bring the lovely Kagome down to eat." He said with a warm smile.

"You mean I don't have to eat my dinner in bed tonight!" She said throwing off the blankets and sitting up. She moved to stand, but before she could, Miroku was by she side lifting her up.

"Now, now, we can't have you over doing yourself. Lady Kaede said you could eat down with us, however she never said you could walk down." And with that, they left the room to go to the other.

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

With dinner over and Kagome back in her room, the others walked out into a larger room. It had been a week and they still didn't know much about the young women.

"Will, I believe that what ever her past, will soon find her. We must be ready. No one just gets those kinds of wounds from everyday friendly people." Kaede told the other. "Shippo, when you talk with Inuyasha tonight, could you please ask him what he remembers about the night he found her. It may help us find out who she is."

"Right." He said as he walked over to the door and opened it to let the cold winter air in. "Don't wait up." He said as he ran into the woods.

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

Slowing down, Shippo lifted his noise to the air.

"No matter how long you sniff, ya ain't going to smell me out, runt."

"Inuyasha!" He said turning around. He looked at the older half demon, he had only known him for a few years, but he looked up to him, and knew him better then anyone, sometimes he thought he knew him better then Inuyasha knew himself.

"Umm, Lady Kaede asked me to ask you something. She wonted to know if you remember anything about saving the girl, if there was anything different."

"You mean besides the fact that she was running over a frozen lake. And there where about twenty men on the other side… and then...this." He said pulling out a little pink stone.


	4. 004

A/N: I hope that every one who reads this loves it. I've worked very hard on it and I can tell you that this is a 'one-of-a-kind' story. Please pay heed to the rating, it's there for a reason, I don't over rate or under rate any of my stories to get readers, I rate for what happens in the story. 'Running Forgotten' is rated 'R' for sexual content, some harsh languish, violence, and some hard themes.

I already know the out come of this story, however I love to hear input from others. If I like it, I may just change it.

Charters that you will see:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Lady Kaede, Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura.

Sub Charters: Rin, and Koga.

Also, the first few parts are going to go slow, however, they will get better. And yes, Inuyasha and Kagome will meet each other, just not yet.

Last time…

"Umm, Lady Kaede asked me to ask you something. She wonted to know if you remember anything about saving the girl, if there was anything different."

"You mean besides the fact that she was running over a frozen lake. And there where about twenty men on the other side… and then...this." He said pulling out a little pink stone.

Running Forgotten

Part 004

By: DanniMarie

"Let me see." The little fox said jumping up to get a good look at what Inuyasha was holding. Inuyasha opened his hand so the little boy could see. Reaching out to touch it Shippo, looked to Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had this before?"

"You didn't ask." He said, pulling his hand away.

"Hey, maybe, Kagome will remember something if she sees that." He said pointing to the stone.

"Kagome? Who's that?" He asked, as he jumped into a near by tree.

"She's the girl that you saved. She thinks her name is Kagome. Now, are you going to give me the stone, or am I going to have to take it from you?" Shippo said, as he got ready to pounces.

"Ha! Like you could ever fight me. Maybe when you older, but even then, I'll always be stronger then you." He said climbing higher up in the tree.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Yelled the little fox as he looked up at the hanyou. However Shippo knew that when he climbed in the tree he wasn't planning on coming down anytime soon. "Hay, what if I brought her here! That was she can see the stone and she can talk to you herself."

"Herself? What's that suppose to mean?" He asked climbing down the tree a little.

"We'll…umm…you see…"

"Out with it runt."

"Will you see, Lady Kaede told her that you where that one to save her, and ever since then, she's asks everyone she sees about you." He said looking around for a place to hide, he knew what was coming next.

"And what did YOU tell her about me?" He was no back on the ground and walking up to the young fox.

"Umm…nothing! Nothing at all Inuyasha, really!" He said as he took a step back.

"Really?" He said and pounced on the little kit before he could run back to the village.

"OK! OK! OK! I told her that you liked walking in the town at night. But I swear no one else heard!" He said trying not to laugh, and Inuyasha tickled him.

Getting up, Inuyasha looked down at the little fox, Shippo was the only on that he really would call family, or even a friend. He was the only on that took the time to come and see if he was all right. He was the only one that knew everything about him, all his fears, and all his dreams. Shippo was like a little brother to him, and he wouldn't let anything hurt the little guy, unless it was him.

Pulling out the stone he looked at it again. "Fine. You bring her here. If she remembers anything, she can have it back, but if she doesn't, then I keep it. Deal?"

"Deal." He said and turned to leave. "You do know that you can come to the village anytime you would like, in the day that is. No one is scared of you, and they don't fear you. You've done so mush for them."

"Get lost already runt." Inuyasha said as he jumped back into the tree. Hearing the little fox running back to the village, Inuyasha looked at his hands. 'How can I ever go back? No one fears me because they don't have to deal with me. It's all for the best that I stay away from them.'

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

"A pink stone you say?" Kaede asked after hearing what Shippo had to say.

"Yeah, it was really pretty. It looked like it was once on a necklace, but it broke off." He answered back.

"Tell me, would you be able to drawl me a picture of it?" She asked looking around for a piece of paper for him to drawl on.

"Yeah, I can do my best." He said, taking the paper.

"Lady Kaede, do you think you may know something?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure." She answered back, taking a sip of tea.

Shippo was taking his time with the drawling, he wanted it to be as good as he could make it.

"Here!" He said as he jumped up and ran over to lady Kaede.

Without having to look at it very long, Lady Kaede took in a sharp breath. "Miroku, run an get the elders, Sango, please go and wake Kagome and get her dressed, you may use some of my sisters old clothing. Shippo, I need you to run and get Inuyasha, please tell him that this is very important and it may have something to do with his mother." She said with urgency. "We can't waste anymore time, go!"

Without another word, they all took off to do as they where told.

XxxxxxXXXxxxxxX

_Running, that's all she could do to keep alive. Just keep on running. _

_The snow that had fallen the night before had frozen due to the cold weather and was cutting deep into her bear feet as she ran, however she didn't stop from the pain… Pain, that what her whole life was… Pain, lies, hurt, death, betrayal, she knew them all to well. _

_"Over this way!" A loud voice yelled from behind her. _

'_No, they can't find me, I'll never go back.' She yelled in her mind. She had to keep running. She looked ahead and saw a clearing, if she could make it to the other side she would be safe in the Western land, they couldn't get to her there._

_Without wasting any time she picked up her speed and ran though the thick forest. Not taking the time to scream out in pain as the frozen ground bit at her small feet, nor did she slow down when the trees reached out to grab her. _

'_Almost there!' She thought as she head them following after her. They had seen her and where almost on her. _

'_Run, have to keep running, just a little further…'_

"_Kagome…_Kagome…wake up."

Opening her eyes, she was happy to see her new friend Sango forgetting all about the nightmare.

"What is it Sango? Is everything ok?" She asked as she saw the other women run around the room looking for things and pulling out random pieces of clothing.

"I don't know, all I know is that Lady Kaede said to wake you up, and get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The elders will be here any moment, we need to get you dressed."

"The elders? Why would they be coming here?" She said pulling back the covers and allowing Sango to help her get ready.

"Lady Kaede had sent Shippo to go ask Inuyasha if there was anything that he could recall about when he saved you. He said something about a pink stone and drew a picture for us to see. When Kaede saw it, it was like she saw a ghost. She sent Miroku to get the elders, me up here to get you ready and Shippo off to get Inuyasha." She told her as they get her dressed. It wasn't anything special, just a light cream color blouse, and a dark brown skirt.

Helping Kagome up, out of the bed, they made their way to the door, only to be stopped by Miroku who had come up to take Kagome down. "The elders are already here and are eager to meet the beautiful young lady that was saved by our own Inuyasha." He said as he walked around and picked her up as if she weighted nothing.

Making their way down, Kagome could hear all the voices. Most of them sounded like older, wise, men, there was a few soft voices that where of women's, but it still made her nerves go wake. She didn't like the thought of everyone being awake at this time of night, just because of her.

"What is the meaning of this Lady Kaede?" Asked a ruff voice.

"I'll tell you when everyone is here. So you're just going to have to wait." She said in a strong voice.

"I'm sure that whatever it is very important. We'll wait till you need." Came a soft voice.

"Thank you Lady Su." Kaede said. Hearing the footsteps coming down, she looked over to see Miroku holding Kagome.

Seeing a chare, he walked over and sat her down, then stood next to her. Lady Kaede nodded and looked around.

"Kagome, child, these are the village elders. They have come here to hear something that has come to my attention, concurring you. However, before I start, is there not anything you would like to tell us? Have your remembered anymore that could help us in finding out more about you?" She asked.

When Kagome looked down, she took that as a 'no'.

"That's all right." She said looking over to the others in the room. "I believe that we will all have many questions answered when the last of us arrive."

"The last of us?" One asked. "Who else do we need? You already awoke every elder here in town." Came the some ruff voice from before.

"Mr. Tito, I will not tell you again, please be quit." Kaede said, again in a strong voice.

Leaning over to Miroku, Kagome couldn't help but ask why those two didn't get along.

"From what I know, Mr. Tito asked Lady Kaede to marry him with they where both younger, she said no, and ever since then, they have never like being in the same room." He whispered to her.

Everyone took to talking till they heard the front door open. Little Shippo stood there and looked up at everyone, and then he seemed to turn and talk to someone behind the door. "Yeah, it's ok." They heard him say. Who was he talking to?

When he opened the door wider, the whole room held their breath. They couldn't believe what they saw. Right there before their every eyes, was the one person reasonable of keeping them safe. Most of them, had only heard the stories, pasted down from there mothers and fathers, never had they thought that they would see him in flesh and blood.

However there he stood, looking like a lost child. It was clear to everyone that he didn't like being there, and he didn't like all the stars that he was getting. However when he looked up, he only saw one thing… her. She didn't seem a little scared, like the other in the room, no she was smiling at him.

Lady Kaede looked at him and couldn't believe how much he had changed. He was well over fifty years old, however he didn't look a day over twenty-three. He was no longer the little boy that she recalled; no he had grown into a fine young man. His other would be proud of him.

He no longer was a little boy, but a man, and his body showed that. He had on a pear of wide leg pants that where the color of a fire rat, and a lightweight, thin, white, long-sleeved shirt. His hair was flowing lose and his eyes where deep and cold.

His white shirt did little to hide his grown mussels and everyone in the room knew that he was strong, just by the way he looked.

Walking over to him, and pulling a hand up to his face, Kaede looked into his eyes. "Your mother would be proud of what a great young man you have grown into. You have guarded this village as you would your own family. Inuyasha, you are here among friends, you shouldn't fear anything."

He felt a little better after what he said, but he was still on guard. Looking around he saw that everyone was seating, with a few standing. He felt better standing, and close to the door. Looking down he saw that, Shippo was right next to him. He smiled inside knowing that the little fox tried to make him feel more at home.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was looking at. HE was the one who saved her. He was…was…WOW! She had never seen anyone so handsome before. She couldn't help but smile at him. After all he did save her life, someone her never meat before, and yet he still saved her. Her thoughts where interrupted by Lady Kaede.

"Inuyasha do you have to stone?" She asked looking over to him.

Without saying anything, he pulled it out and everyone looked on, this was to much for them.

"It can't be." Was all Mr. Tito said as he stood up to look closer. This got the others and they all got up to have a closer look.

"Yes this is the 'Shikon Jewel' The jewel of the Northern Dynasty."

Ok that's all for this part….I would like to say thank you to…

Silent Bloody Tears

lyn

Kagome M.K.

Thank you for R&R….I hope that you all liked this and the other part should be coming out soon.


End file.
